Pointless
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: Daiken One-shot In which Ken attempts to teach Daisuke a math lesson, Daisuke calls Ken a girl, and Ken steals Daisuke's notebook.


I don't think I could have given this story a better title. Because that's exactly what this story is to me. Pointless. Merf, inspiration struck and the idea it gave me evolved into... this. A story of Daisuke and Ken. Beware for slight fluffy, pointlessness and... I think I attempted at humor here. Oh yeah, that's definitely something to be afraid of...

Um... I guess this isn't necessarily an AU but digimon are not mentioned here, so it's up to you to decide. As far as age goes... As long as their age ranges in the teens area then it's okay.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda... X-X

* * *

**Pointless**

"... since the formula is a squared plus b squared equals c squared you have to find the square root of c squared. To find this in a simple and easy manner you just..." A sapphire eyed teen paused in his explanation and his right hand ceased it's movement of writing out the mathematical equation, "Daisuke, are you even paying attention?"

"Uh... a plus b equals the square root of c, yeah... gotcha..." The person in question said from his seat at the round kitchen table, a pad of paper and pencil in hand. It was with these materials that this boy was supposed to be taking notes but it was fairly obvious that he wasn't listening to his student-teacher.

"Do you even know what we're doing?"

"Nope." The burgundy haired boy answered nonchalantly.

"Do you even care?"

"Nope."

"You have no concern that you're grades could keep you from graduating into the next grade?"

"Nope."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Nope."

It was at this point that this purple haired teen began to question if all Daisuke's answers were simply automatic or spoken just to mock him. Silence reigned for a short moment as Daisuke continued to doodle in his notebook, and this sapphire-eyed tutor was not very pleased... "Daisuke?"

"Nope."

Taking a breath and sighing it out, the boy continued, "You're missing your Pokémon show."

That instantly caught the cinnamon-eyed teen's attention, "Huh? What? Why didn't you tell me Ken!"

Ken sighed and shook his head slightly. Why he was here he honestly did not know... Where was here? Well, here would be on the opposite side of the table from where Daisuke was sitting. On the wooden seat that was placed by the equally wooden table which both resided in Daisuke's surprisingly sterile kitchen. Which was located in Daisuke's house. Now, what was he doing here? He was doing the impossible; he was trying to tutor the be-googled boy in math. Lord help him.

Ken took another deep breath, "Now that I have you attention, can we continue with our Math lesson?"

A pause and a few bewildered blinks, "What Math lesson?"

Ken's near frosty glare was set on the other teen, "The Math lesson that I'm supposed to teach you and is the sole purpose in which I have come here..."

"Aww, and here I thought you came because you wanted to see me." The tone used was undoubted sarcastic. The cinnamon-eyed boy let out a sniffle and kept a taut hold on his notebook, holding it in such an angle that Ken couldn't see what he had been doing in it.

"Pft. And I'd want to see you... why?"

Chocolate brown eyes were fluttered at Ken as he answered, "Because you love me."

Ken gave the other a look of distaste and rolled his eyes, "Sure I do." He muttered sarcastically, then continued in a louder pitch, "Now, back to problem number six. It's really quite simple all you-"

"Wait, you love me Ken?"

Sapphire eyes were immediately raised from the math worksheet he was to help Daisuke with, and met with wide, curious brown ones, "No." Ken spat out in an almost disgusted manner, "Where the **hell** did you get an idea like that?"

Daisuke blinked and said in a innocent tone, "Well I said, 'Because you love me', and then you said 'Sure I do'."

"It's called sarcasm Motomiya."

A dubious look came the soccer player's face, "Are you sure about that one Ken?"

The teen in question let out a rather exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples for a brief moment while replying, "Let's just get back to the math problem..."

Closing his notebook, Daisuke crossed his arms and gave Ken a supposedly, mock serious look, "No, I think this is a very important manner and should be thoroughly discussed."

"Well, on the contra, I'm not here to discuss your love life, or lack of, and am instead here to tell you how to get the hypotenuse of a triangle. So, without further ado, let's continue with the lesson."

"Well fine Ken," Daisuke replied hotly, "But you didn't have to such a girl about it."

Ken paused from writing on an extra piece of binder paper, "What was that?"

"You heard me." The burgundy haired boy said a bit mockingly.

"Pray tell, do I dare ask as to how I was being such a 'girl'?"

"Well," Daisuke started out slowly, uncrossing his arms as he leaned back further into his seat, tipping it so it stood only on its back two legs, "It's just the way you brushed me off and completely changed the subject... it was such a girl thing to do."

Ken quirked a brow and gave the other a querying look, "Are you questioning my sexuality?"

"Er... Not really. If anything, I'd question your sanity. They say, there's a fine line between the levels of genius and insanity."

Choosing to ignore that statement, Ken gave Daisuke a stern look while making it clear where he stood, "I do not act like a girl."

There was a pause before Daisuke replied, "You're right Ken, you don't **act** like a girl, you just **look** like one."

Ken's left eye twitched, "What was that?"

"I said, 'You're right Ken, I completely agree with you and apologize for my earlier accusation.'"

The genius smiled a bit smugly and said contently, "That's what I thought, now, back to-"

But before Ken could finish his sentence, Daisuke interrupted him with a rough and obviously fake cough, "cough Cross cough dresser cough..." Clearing his throat needlessly a few times, Daisuke blinked and looked at Ken with a feigned innocent smile, "Sorry to interrupt Oh Great One, please continue."

Twitch. "As I was saying-"

"cough Pansy cough Fruit cough"

Sapphire eyes twitched noticeably, "Daisuke..." The genius growled out in a dangerously low tone.

The burgundy haired teen coughed a bit more, though this time not saying anything, "Man, I think Jun was spraying more of her perfume stuff around the house. I dun care what the bottle says, that is not the smell of jasmines or wild flowers."

Sitting rather ridged on his end of the kitchen table, the blue-eyed boy gave Daisuke a steady glare, his lips set in a thin line, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Though, seeming to be oblivious to the ice-cold glare being sent his way, the be-googled boy continued to draw in his once again open notebook. Silence reigned between the two. One thinking of possible ways of homicide without getting caught or leaving any evidence... The other, was simply concentrating on his drawing, not paying attention to the world around him and totally oblivious the time passing him by...

Finally, cinnamon orbs were raised from the pad of paper and refocused on the violet haired boy sitting in front of him... He wasn't all too surprised to be met with piercing sapphire eyes and he was rather glad for the fact that looks couldn't kill. Once again, slender digits released their hold on a black and silver mechanical pencil and set it down lightly on the light colored wooden table. After closing the notebook as well, Daisuke clasped his hands together and set them on the table in front of him, an all too innocent smile on his face, "You don't seem all too happy at the moment Ken, is there something on your mind that you'd like to discuss?"

The glare never ceased its assault, "I hate you."

The word stung, but it was something that Daisuke expected the other to say and wasn't all too offended, "Tell me your problems." He said in the same tone that a person uses on a psychotic person.

Ken wasn't one to like losing his temper, and he wasn't all too fond of actually being angry at people... But after having to put up with Daisuke's childish attitude all day (it was now well in the afternoon), the genius held no regrets for his sudden disliking of the other teen, "Why do you insist on making my life more difficult?"

"I didn't do nothing Ken, its **you** that's making your life more difficult by letting me affect you."

Ken nearly twitched as he found the words to have some amount of sense in them, "You live to make me miserable don't you? That is the primary and sole reason you were brought to existence on this earth..."

The burgundy haired teen fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Oh yes my almighty Master Ken, my whole existence in this world revolves solely around you..." Funny how each and every word was dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought so." Ken said as he nodded sagely, his eyes closing as various thoughts ran through his head. It was at this point that Daisuke had to quirk an eyebrow at his more or less 'comrade'... As he had said before, there was a fine line between a sane genius and an insane one, and at the moment, he was pondering whether or not he had pushed Ken over that line. The violet haired boy was leaning back into his chair, head bent and his jacket-clad arms were crossed lightly in front of him, seeming to be deep in thought.

Daisuke blinked curiously for a moment, just watching Ken mumble things to himself and nod his head every so often. The line between genius and insanity indeed was a fine line. "Hey... Ichijouji... Hey! HELLO!" Daisuke waved his hand near the other's face in hopes of getting the sapphire-eyed teen's attention. Though, he failed rather miserably. Now, Daisuke wasn't a person that liked being ignored, so it was safe to say that he didn't like the current situation.

"Ken, you must seriously be in touch with your very evident feminine side, because it's showing again..." Daisuke said sighing in mock exasperation while folding his arms in front of him, leaning back into his chair.

The boy genius twitched and Daisuke swore he heard a soft growl, "How the **hell** am I acting like a girl now... Is a male not allowed the **think** anymore?"

Daisuke shrugged lightly and responded coolly, "Well, right now you were just giving me the cold shoulder, completely ignoring me... That's what girls normally do when they're mad at each other. But as for us guys, we duke it out." The burgundy haired boy grinned widely in what seemed to be pride.

Ken unfolded his arms and leaned forward onto the table slightly pointing a finger at the other he said irritably, "You, and all your uncivilized friends can go have a brawl every time you have a disagreement but as for me and the more sensible people of the world, we shall use words instead of violence."

"Except for girls who'll just give people the cold shoulder. Just like you Ken!" Daisuke continued grinning, obviously enjoying himself.

Ken merely groaned in frustration and dropped his hand and head onto the table muttering an almost inaudible, "Kill me now..."

"Aww... I'm sorry Ken, I didn't mean to make my favorite girl sad." Impish grin still intact the be-googled boy placed his hand atop of the others and gave it a mock reassuring squeeze, "Don't me sad Ken-Chan, I'm here for you..."

Ken's head immediately shot up and he just as quickly pulled his hand away, his eyes blinking widely for a moment before he narrowed them again, "Don't. Touch. Me." He said almost venomously...

"I won't do anything that you don't want me to Ken." The cinnamon-eyed boy said calmly.

"All right then, stop saying that I look and act like a girl..."

"Sorry Ichijouji, but I don't lie."

Surely if Ken killed Daisuke no one would mind... right? "I am **not** a girl damn it!"

"Now Ken... control that temper of yours and don't use such vulgar language, it's very unbecoming of you."

"You stop with your outrageous and irrational remarks and I'll control my temper." The sapphire-eyed teen said hotly, crossing his arms.

"Oh come **on** Ken! I'm only speaking the truth! Even all the guys on my soccer team thought you were a girl after our first game against your team. Why else do you think they didn't challenge you for the ball?"

Ken smirked almost cockily, "Because they were afraid to be trampled by my amazing and incomparable skills."

"Pft, yeah sure... Whatever. They didn't challenge you when you had the ball because they thought you were a girl. And taking the ball from a female would just be dishonorable..."

Ken didn't much acknowledge Daisuke's answer and asked out of pure curiosity, "And... how did the topic of **me** come along in which you had to tell your teammates that I was indeed a male?"

Diasuke grinned at his reminiscing and quickly began to tell his short story, "Okay, we were all in our locker room after the game getting ready to go home and such and one of my teammates... Kenji I think was like, 'Hey, did you guys see that girl on the other school's team today? She's totally hot...'. And then someone else agreed and said, 'Yeah, I think I may ask her out, not only is she pretty but she's a good soccer player-"

"Only 'good'?" The genius interrupted, raising a brow.  
  
"Shhh!" Daisuke hushed the other, not liking to be interrupted while talking, "Anyway, so some of the guys went on to say stuff about you and who was going to get in your pants first and what not..." To this Ken blinked and his brow rose higher. Nevertheless, Daisuke continued his story, "So finally I said, 'Sorry guys, but that girls a 'guy' and you'd all better back off because he's mi – Mione... Because he's like that girl, Hermione... from that book, Harry Pothead or whatever... He's the smart type that you just don't date because he's... too smart and... doesn't have time for stuff like that... Even though in the book you so know that Hermione's hitting on Harry, Ron and Draco at the same time and she's going to end up with Ron in the end but that's beside the point..."

Ken just gave Daisuke a curious stare, his arms crossed lightly in front of him, oddly amused.

"I'ma... gonna go back to working on my... math notes now..." Daisuke said a bit uncomfortably, quickly grabbing his notebook and pencil to continue his doodles.

Ken sighed and decided to drop the subject and begin a new one, "Motomiya, you know as well as I that you are not writing notes in that notebook, but are simply drawing pictures to make it look like you're writing."

"No I'm not." Was the brilliant retort.

Ken snorted lightly and then held out his hand, "Give me your notebook."

Looking up from his drawing, Daisuke blinked, "Wha? Why? I'm not giving it to you..."

"I'm going to be checking your notebook anyway to make sure you have all the most important notes, thus, I'll be seeing whatever you're drawing anyway... So really, it doesn't matter if I see them now as I'll just see it later."

Daisuke's eyes went wide for a moment before giving a defiant remark, "It's my notebook and I don't want you to see it. Gosh Ken, you should have more respect for other people's property."

"And you should have more respect in general." The genius said and in one quick swipe, he managed to grab hold of the notebook and pull it away from the other. Being faced with a blank page made him frown, evidently the drawing was on the other side. But, as he began to turn the notebook over, a seemingly panicked Daisuke pounced him upon him.

"What the hel-"But before the sapphire-eyed teen could finish his sentence, he hit the floor along with Daisuke. Somehow they managed to roll of the fallen and most possibly broken chair, and ended up on their backs on the dark red-carpeted floor. Luckily for Ken and unfortunately for Daisuke, the genius had managed to keep hold of the notebook.

The two slowly sat up, though in different fashions. Daisuke sat up glumly, a light frown on his face as he crossed his legs and began drawing an invisible circle on the ground with a finger. Obviously disappointed that he had not managed to keep the notebook from his tutor. Ken sat up with a bit of a dazed look, his legs bent and placed at his side. With just a bit of a smug grin, Ken flipped over notebook, his cocky expression turning to that of an amazed one.

On the binder paper, Daisuke had drawn a total of four pictures, all depicting one person: Ken Ichijouji. Every picture only showed his head and shoulders, yet they were all detailed and beautifully drawn. They were a bit sketchy, but in such a fashion that it enhanced the beauty of the picture. In the top right hand corner was a picture of Ken with an exasperated look on his face. In the top left hand corner was a picture of Ken with completely blank look. In the bottom left was a very mad Ken with his eyes dangerously narrowed. This one seemed to be the most detailed picture of all. But it was the picture that occupied the right hand bottom corner as well as most of the middle that captured most of the genius's attention. It took up the most space, on the binder paper, and it was a picture of Ken drawn at a certain angle in which his head was turned slightly with his hair dancing around his face, moving as he moved his head.

"Daisuke... these are incredible..." The genius said a bit astounded. Sure the pictures weren't the best ever made, but they were definitely something to be recognized.

"Only 'incredible'?" Daisuke said sarcastically, bringing up his gaze so he could look at Ken.

Ignoring the mocking remark, Ken continued to stare at the pictures. Then, after a moment or two, he turned his wide blue eyes to look at Daisuke curiously, "Why... How come you never told any of us you were an artist?"

Daisuke snorted and gave a rough laugh, "An artist? Ken those pictures are crap... You just so surprised that I can actually doodle something other than a stick figure that it actually looks 'nice' to you."

Shaking his head, Ken blinked, "Yes, I'll admit I'm surprised but... I doubt that has to do with my opinion of them." Ken lowered his gaze to the pictures once more, "Honestly Daisuke... these are beautiful..." He blinked and added quickly, "I'm not saying that **I'm** attractive or anything, just that your art is..." His voice weakened at the end of his sentence. Keh, now he sounded like he was conceited.

Daisuke grinned as he looked at Ken who sat less than a meter away, "Ken... my drawings are horrible... you know why?" Ken looked up and blinked, letting the other continue, "Because those drawings are merely shadows of you, and could never capture and show just how beautiful you are."

Ken could feel himself blush uncontrollably as he lowered his head, staring at a spot on the floor. Daisuke thought he was... beautiful?...

"So now, I've only got one question to ask you Ken." Daisuke said confidently.

Raising his head Ken let his sapphire eyes fall upon the other, blush still staining his cheeks, "Y-yes?"

"Why'd you lie to me Ken? Pokémon doesn't show for another half an hour."

**The End**

* * *

Merf... X-x; That t'was... stupid... But anyway, thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
